


Touches

by sb_essebi



Series: Whouffaldi one-shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (sort of), Character Study, F/M, Pre-Relationship, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sb_essebi/pseuds/sb_essebi
Summary: 'The Doctor didn't like being touched. He had all sorts of reactions when people touched him.'





	Touches

There are many kind of touches. The touch of a woman, the touch of a man. The hug of a friend, the hit of an enemy. The punch of a rival, the caress of a lover. The Doctor didn't like being touched. He had all sorts of reactions when people touched him. He jumped, he sighed, he felt annoyed, he felt dirty, he felt uneasy and generally speaking he felt wrong.

Maybe it was because this body longed for touch, but not just anyone's. Only hers. Only Clara's. Because when she touched him he still jumped, he still sighed, but at the same time his soul relaxed, even though his body stiffened. He leaned into her touch when he was sure he wouldn't be tempted to ask for more -when they were in danger, or in a hurry, or solving a mystery- and he gifted himself with these small moments of bliss.

Her touch was different. Her touch was warmer and gentler and softer. He loved it and yes, he loved her too. This body was born after 900 years during which he could never experience the touch of someone he loved, and most of all the touch of the only person that had been constant in his life. Clara. During those centuries he had been, for the first time in his life, truly and utterly alone. This body was born deprived, greedy, starving for touch. Clara's touch was the only one he could remember through centuries, the only one he that was carved deep into his skin and flesh in a way a thousand regenerations could not erase.

Sometimes, when you are very tired and very sad, exhausted and desperate and done with life, when you think you can't go on anymore, those times every touch feels like a slap in your face or a blade in your chest. Every touch but the one of that one person you love.


End file.
